Confuso, Traicionero, Hermoso… Destino E&B
by mishistorias22
Summary: Bella es la ultima descendiente del mago más poderoso jamás conocido, y ahora se enfrentará a su destino, dejando atras su orgullo, sus miedos y a su madre, se embarca en una travesia que cambiara por completo su vida, y la de quienes le rodean...E
1. Prefacio

**Confuso, Traicionero, Hermoso… Destino.**

**Prefacio**

Digamos que el mundo es un sueño, que el cielo es color de rosa y las mariposas vuelan libres, que los árboles huelen a menta y las sonrisas son la moneda mundial. Digamos por un momento que todos damos lo mejor de cada uno y la paz reina, digamos que el amor es el pan de cada día. Digamos que en el mundo no hay guerras, y que todos pensamos como niños, que vemos las cosas tan simples como juegos y que cada despertar esta lleno de colores hermosos.

Pero el mundo no es así, al menos no para mí, no para los que como yo están predestinados antes de nacer, no para los que como yo pierden todo interés en agradar a los demás, los que estamos reservados para ver el sufrimiento desde la primera fila y protagonizar la perdida.

Creo no haber cometido mayor falta que nacer, creo que no soy merecedora de tanto y tan poco, entre la delgada línea del bien y el mal, siempre una protectora, y siempre peligrosa, temiendo dar un paso en falso, sabiendo que un solo tropiezo desvanecería el sendero.

Mi historia no es la de una princesa de cuentos, ni tampoco se acerca demasiado a las suposiciones que relatan los libros de miedo, y aunque para muchos sea una ilusión, mi historia, mi vida, es una realidad.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

Aquella noche el cielo estaba oscuro, la luna se alzaba sobre el desierto, iluminando las aguas del Nilo que corrían tranquilas por su cause, hacia un viento fresco que se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, me acerque al barandal para contemplar aquella maravilla, las pirámides se alzaban majestuosas, incorruptibles a pesar del tiempo, el cielo era un terciopelo con diamantes bordados formando miles de estampas.

Deje que el viento revolviera mi cabello, que callo como cascada castaña sobre mi espalda, mi ligero vestido de gasa blanca, a la altura de mis rodillas se movió ligeramente, inhale maravillada el aroma de la tierra antigua, de la historia que se alzaba ante mi, y el viento que en un susurro contaba miles de secretos de aquella civilización tan compleja.

Amaba Egipto, de todos los lugares en los que viví a mi corta edad, este era sin duda mi favorito, a pesar del intenso sol y el calor sofocante, me maravillaba sobremanera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, una visión lleno mis sentidos, transportándome a un bosque frondoso, verde en su totalidad, hacia frió, mis pies descalzos caminaban entre hojas secas y ramitas que crujían a mi paso, estaba oscuro, pero yo seguía adentrándome en aquel espesor, camine por tiempo inmensurable, hasta que un hermoso claro lleno de flores y arbustos se abrió ante mis ojos, la tenue luz solar refulgía entre el pasto verde, y entonces le vi, a lo lejos, una figura hermosamente torneada, un hombre, de rasgos enmarcados, con cierta añoranza a lo antiguo en sus facciones, su cabello era como el bronce y su piel pálida centellaba ante la luz del sol como si miles de cristales hubieran sido incrustados en ella.

Sin razón alguna me acerque, sabiendo que no corría peligro alguno, sus ojos como topacio se clavaron en mí y una sonrisa torcida me acelero el corazón, sentí seguridad, sentí emociones que no puedo describir, su mano alcanzó la mía, en un movimiento rápido, y sentí su piel helada hacer contacto con la mía.

_-"Bella…"-_ susurro en aquella melodiosa voz que solo podría haber sido de un ángel.

-Bella!- volví a escuchar pero esta vez la voz provenía de mi madre, se encontraba delante de mi, con esa expresión preocupada, seguramente la visión había durado más de lo normal- Bella vuelve por favor!- su voz se ahogaba en angustia.

Y no podía culparla, hacia ya varias semanas que mis visiones se prolongaban, y más de una vez mi cuerpo reacciono ante ellas, lo cual no era una buena señal.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- susurre, tal vez demasiado bajo.

Caí desplomada sobre el piso de granito pulido, las cortinas se alzaban por la ventana abierta, y el desértico paisaje apareció borroso ante mis ojos.

-No puedes seguir así- la voz de Reneé era una mezcla de maternal dulzura y preocupación, así como también de experiencia, o al menos lo poco que había visto en su abuela, decían que yo me parecía a ella, "tal vez demasiado", solían señalar.

-Lo dices como si pudiera evitarlo- mi voz aún era lejana, mi mente se enfocaba en aquellos ojos, aquella voz, no era la primera vez que me asediaba su imagen, pero nunca lo había visto tan claro.

-Se que no puedes hacerlo, y no te estoy pidiendo imposibles, solo me gustaría poder hacer más que solo observarte- sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo, como solía hacerlo para reconfortarme.

Pero nada podría hacerlo, nada aplacaría ese nuevo sentimiento que había brotado desde lo más profundo de mí ser. _Necesidad_, lo necesitaba, tenia que encontrado, no estaba segura de nada, no tenia un plan trazado.

Nada más que mis locas cavilaciones me llevaron a una decisión que esperaba no lamentar, era él, él era la señal que tanto le pedía a la vida, un rumbo que seguir, una razón para existir, lo había visto y debía ir por él. Solo eso estaba vagamente claro esa noche.

Mientras observaba la enorme luna que se dibujaba fuera del balcón, justo antes de cerrar mis ojos y rendirme ante el sueño profundo, tomé una decisión que cambiaria el resto de mi vida, y tal vez, solo tal vez, más allá… de mi… vida.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

El brillante sol matutino atravesó las cortinas de seda, chocando directamente con mí cara, me removí bajo las sabanas intentando recuperar aquel estado quimérico y pacifico, intente volver al mundo que vivía dentro de mi cabeza, un mundo sin preocupaciones, ni dones, un mundo donde nada hacia daño, un mundo _perfecto…_ Perfecto, la simple palabra atrajo a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, era así, la única palabra que le describía, _Perfecto_, él era perfecto.

Recordé entonces que tenía una decisión que comunicar a mi madre, una hilera de sensaciones atravesaron mi cuerpo, angustia, miedo, pánico, amor y plenitud, pero sobre todo, duda, esa incertidumbre que calaba en mi cabeza, ¿quien era él?, y ¿por que era tan decisivo en mi porvenir?

Me levante pesadamente de la cama, estirando mis músculos entumecidos, me dirigí aun adormilada al baño, despojándome de la bata de seda color rosa, abrí la llave dejando que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo.

El vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación, y la sensación tibia fue sustituida por un frió desolador que caló en mis huesos, la vista se me nublo en un instante eterno, y entonces comprendí que ya no estaba en la ducha, el verdoso bosque me rodeaba de nuevo, esta vez era de noche, lo sabia por que sobre mi podía ver la luna atiborrada entre nubes grisáceas, y frente a mí una tenue silueta femenina, de baja estatura, cabello corto, en forma de lancetas que salían de su cabeza en estilizadas formas, caminaba hacia mi cual bailarina ejecutando un complicado y hermoso paso de ballet, sus ojos topacio centellaban en la oscuridad, con una mirada amable y alegre, su piel era tan pálida como la de él, y sus blancos dientes iluminaron al sonreír con grácil gentileza.

_-"Alice"- _

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, como cantarino soprano, junto con él demasiada información que no pude asimilar, lo siguiente que escuche fue el ruido del agua caliente vaciándose en la tina dorada, estaba paralizada, no me percate de que el agua comenzaba a desbordarse, con un rápido movimiento cerré la llave y me deje caer en el agua, alejando de mi todo sonido, toda perturbación, pero solo conseguí más perturbación, cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro de una amplia sala, de paredes blancas, una pared de vidrio se erguía de un lado, y un hermoso piano dominaba un ala de la estancia, bajando las escaleras, estaban cinco rostros que jamás había visto, excepto en mi visión anterior, los reconocí de entre el golpe de información que recién había ingresado en mi mente.

_-"Esme…Carlisle…Jasper…Emmett…Rosalie" –_

Sus nombres fluyeron en mi mente conforme pasaba mis ojos por sus rostros, y luego de la nada, apareció él…

_-"Edward"-_

Con un respiro forzado, me senté de golpe, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran nuevamente de aire, había pasado un tiempo inmensurable, la luz del sol reflejada sobre los azulejos cautivo mi mirada mientras trataba de que mi respiración se regulara, estaba paralizada, un nuevo flujo de información llego a mi cabeza, aclarando miles de dudas, y creando miles nuevas.

Tenia que llegar al fondo de esto, no podía quedarme así simplemente, como si no estuviera pasando, recordé la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior, salte de la bañera, y me apresure a vestirme, con mi cabello aún húmedo baje corriendo las escaleras hasta el lobby.

El cabello castaño y rizado de Reneé se alzaba sobre el sofá marroquí, titubee, no por miedo a su reacción, si no por miedo a los resultados que tendrían mis acciones, puesto que lo que tenía que decirle cambiaria el resto de mi vida.

-¿mamá?- mi voz fue solo un murmullo, tenue y precoz que se extendió en la sala retumbando en las paredes de caliza pulida.

-Si, dime tesoro- se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su frente se pobló de arrugas, era la señal de entendimiento, mi madre no necesitaba sus dones para saber que algo no estaba del todo bien en mí.

-Quiero pedirte- no, no, me reproche mentalmente- de hecho solo quiero decirte que…- mi corazón latía con fuerza, y un nudo se apoderó de mi estomago quitándome el aliento.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa?- su voz era un simple atisbo de la preocupación que me mostraban sus ojos, y que yo misma podía palpar en el aire. Sentí su angustia, su agonía al suponer lo que podría estar pasando por mi mente.

Si bien, Reneé Himyedeva no poseía tantos dones como yo, poseía una mente calculadora y una precisión absoluta en sus presentimientos.

-Quiero irme a vivir con papá- la frase atravesó su corazón como daga al rojo vivo, le había herido de mil formas que no podría ni decir.

Si había algo que podría matar a mi madre era el hecho de que yo prefiriese vivir con Charlie Swan y no con ella.


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Los ojos de Reneé denotaban desasosiego total y fortuito ante mis palabras, le había herido de la peor forma, a mi madre no le importaba que yo me fuera, no le importaba que yo dejara de vivir con ella, pero yo había decidido cambiarla por mi padre, el hombre que decidió que no quería vivir con magia, que renunció a sus poderes y con ello había dado el paso final para destruir su matrimonio.

Era una situación complicada, más que el hecho de alguna preferencia, siempre había existido una rivalidad entre ellos, una que yo jamás había alimentado, no a propósito, y ahora estaba yendo en contra de todo aquello que creía correcto, contra todo aquello que siempre me había caracterizado.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salia vagamente de sus labios, como si se la hiciera a ella misma.

Mis ojos debieron develar lo que estaba pensando, lo que no quería admitir, su rostro dio un giro repentino, de repente había entendimiento.

-Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con tus visiones de los últimos meses- dijo desairada, camino de vuelta al sofá y yo tome asiento junto a ella- ¿Qué es lo que has visto?- sus ojos adentraron en los míos, en un nexo ilimitado, tome sus manos y me permití mostrarle algunas cosas, no podía decirle todo, pero al menos ella merecía una explicación.

Le mostré como había visto mi llegada a Forks, el pequeño pueblo de Washington donde vive Charlie, le mostré a aquellos siete extraños que de alguna forma estaban a punto de cambiar mi vida, y no solo ellos, otras tres figuras, con la misma esbeltez, pero con ojos rojos como la sangre, pieles pálidas y frías, y sonrisas amenazadoras, le mostré a aquel hombre, a Edward, y de inmediato solté sus manos.

Los ojos de Reneé se abrieron de par en par, juraría poder escuchar su corazón palpitando más fuerte, empalidecida, y con gesto de reservada tribulación, dirigió su mirada perdida hacia algún punto de lo que le había mostrado.

-Vampiros- susurro, y yo asentí, sabiendo, enfrentando por primera vez esa palabra, de niña había tenido un encuentro con u pequeño grupo de esas criaturas, uno del que ellos no salieron bien parados, pero estos siete sujetos eran diferentes, total y completamente diferentes, en sus ojos había ternura, había amor y respeto, y juraría haber visto dolor en alguno.

-Vampiros- asentí, ella sabia que no me detendría, lo había pensado, otro "beneficio" de mis dones era poder tener acceso a las mentes ajenas a voluntad, podía leer sus pensamientos o dejar de hacerlo según me conviniese.

-Es muy peligroso- medito un momento- tanto para ellos como para ti- se levanto del sillón, y comino titubeante hasta uno de los grandes estantes de caoba que se alzaban en la estancia, dentro de una de las repisas estaba un antiguo cofre de oro, era más bien una especie de joyero, circular, con bellos grabados en forma de flor de lis que se entrecruzaban hermosamente entre pequeños diamantes, y rubíes, que a su vez formaban delicadas rosas, entrelazadas en una enredadera de esmeraldas diminutas, en su tope un diamante en forma de flor de lis, y en todo el centro una cerradura extraña, no parecía poder albergar ninguna llave, era un simple cilindro, nada más.- Esto ha pasado por miles de generaciones en nuestra familia, el _"Cofre del Heredero"._

Había escuchado de él, se decía que era un mito, un cofre capaz de abrirse únicamente con una gota de la sangre del heredero, aunque no estaba segura de que heredero, la historia no lo menciona, tampoco dice que contiene.

-No puede ser-dije admirando aquella joya- es una simple historia.

-También se supone que las brujas lo son, y… henos aquí tesoro- rompimos a reír, era cierto, a veces me olvidaba que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que las brujas no iban más allá de las películas, que equivocación tan grande.

-Se dice que solo una gota de sangre del heredero abrirá el cofre- dije, ella saco de la parte de atrás del cobre, justo debajo de la bisagra un pequeño alfiler de oro, un destello salio de su filosa punta ante la luz.

-Forjado de la corona del mismísimo Rey Arturo, y hechizado por Merlín, su propósito es brindar ayuda al heredero, no importa lo que ocurra, si hay duda en tu corazón, dentro de este cofre encontraras la respuesta- me entregó alfiler y dejo el cofre sobre mi regazo.

Admire la joya, temiendo estar equivocada, temiendo aún más, que me mostrara aquel perfecto rostro, incitada más por mi curiosidad que por el deseo de obtener una respuesta, pinché mi dedo índice, y una gota de sangre calló justo en el agujero de la cerradura, como si alguna clase de fuerza magnética la hubiera atrapado.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un intenso resplandor de luz blanca que segó mi vista, y como si se tratase de un proyector miles de imágenes comenzaron a salir del ahora abierto cofre.

Un bosque ya bastante conocido para mi, pero esta vez, me mostraba el camino a seguir, un camino que comenzaba con una carretera, que desaparecía en un sendero entre el bosque, y de pronto frente a mi, una casa se elevaba en medio de un claro, una dulce melodía, un susurro proveniente de un piano que se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte, una nana, un dulce canto que estremeció mi alma, y todo estuvo claro, no había marcha atrás, por más que quisiera refrenarme, tarde o temprano, en esta o en otra vida, mi destino me encontraría, ¿Por qué perder más tiempo? ¿Cometía un error? ¿Era esta la decisión más acertada?

Toda una vida luchando contra ellos, viéndolos como mis enemigos, como los malos, y ahora acabaría enamo…, no, no podía pronunciar esa palabra, tenia que guardarme mis miedos y mis pensamientos, tendría que ocultar mi naturaleza, todo debía ser preciso, una falla nos lastimaría a todos, iría en contra de mis principios y mi entrenamiento, tomaría las bases sobre las que fueron forjados nuestros antepasados.

"_Todo ser viviente, sin importar su naturaleza, posee algo de bondad"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras cerraba el cofre, ya tenia información suficiente, estos no eran individuos comunes, aún dentro de los de su especie, ellos son especiales, tienen características, formas de _vivir,_ de _comer_, que los establecen en una categoría distinta, una que yo pensé, era solo un _mito_.

Todo estaba ya en su lugar, o al menos lo suficiente como para obligarme a arrastrar los pies hasta mi habitación y tomar mi celular, busque en la agenda y presione el botón justo sobre la palabra _Papá_, y comenzó a sonar, mis manos temblaban y creí haberme quedado sin aire al escuchar su voz.

-¿Bella?...-


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

-¿Bella?...- la voz de Charlie sonó cansada del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola papá, ¿te he despertado?- pregunte al ver la hora que registraba el reloj sobre mi buró.

-Eh… mmm… no.- dijo simplemente, me pareció escuchar un bostezo.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, yo no solía llamar a mi padre, y además había olvidado por completo la diferencia de horario.

-Papá…-respire profundo y sentí como mi corazón se estremecía mientras cada palabra salía lenta y titubeante de mi boca- ¿crees que habría problema si me mudo contigo?- las palabras salieron irreflexivas por mi boca, sentí que un gran peso dejaba libre mis hombros, y una expectativa fatal e ilusa, causada por el miedo que sugería una negativa, llenada el ambiente.

-No!, desde luego que no, ¿que problema puede haber?- su voz antes apagada denotaba ahora la más fragante emoción de jubileo, y eso en Charlie Swan, era pedir demasiado.- pero, ¿Ah ocurrido algo?, ¿Por qué has tomado esta descición?-

Mi corazón palpito fuerte, y en mi mente aquellos ojos dorados, aquella sonrisa torcida, aquel sentimiento de embriagadora paz, me hizo sentir plenamente culpable, y al mismo tiempo aterrada, una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que echara atrás, pensé en decirle que era todo una broma, o tal vez, solo tal vez, si le contara la verdad de mis razones entendería. De todas formas le heriría, y no podía herir a más personas.

_-"Ilusa! Cobarde!, de todos modos vas a lastimarlos"- _grito mi conciencia, pero no tenia más opciones, debía hacerlo, algo me decía que todo esto tenia un porque, un motivo que haría que todo valiera la pena.

-Yo…- Ah! Solo una mentira piadosa, una que hará las cosas un poco más sencillas- es que te extraño- solté, con el tono más inocente y concluyente que pude, Charlie se mantuvo en silencia, tal vez sorprendido o yo era una pésima mentirosa.

Lo más rápido posible, estuvimos de acuerdo en lo necesario para mi mudanza, cumpliendo desde luego con las condiciones de mi madre, quien me exigió utilizar el Jet privado que nos llevaba por todo el mundo, cada vez que yo quisiera, o fuera "necesario", dejando claro la doble intención de la ultima palabra.

Esa noche, una vez que había empacado todo, abrí las puertas del balcón y dejé que mi mente vagara a gusto por los recuerdos de mis muchos viajes, de tantas aventuras que había vivido desde niña, si bien es cierto, jamás he asistido a una escuela normal, ni he tenido los grupos de amigos, "normales" en alguien de mi edad, mi vida entera ha sido una total y frenética aventura.

Si de por sí, ser una hechicera, ya era algo extraño, yo soy total e indiscutiblemente, el bicho raro, entre los bichos raros, no nací de cualquier familia, de hecho, mis antepasados se remontan al medioevo, pero esa historia no merece la pena ser contada ahora.

Me dejé llevar por el viento frió de la noche desértica, por el suave canto de las dunas, y la estrellada noche, tratando de retener en mi mente aquel paisaje, temiendo muy en el fondo no poder volver a él, temiendo que mis ojos se segaran por la negrura de aquello que no comprendía.

No recuerdo cuando me quede dormida, o cuando me había despertado, pero el zumbido del jet al despegar me devolvió a la realidad, sentí miedo, sentí pánico y ansiedad, no habría vuelta atrás una vez que mis pies pisaran Forks, después de eso todo cambiaría, para siempre.

El jet aterrizó en medio de una nubosidad impresionante, no había rastros de sol en el aeropuerto de Seattle, al bajar pude ver por el enorme ventanal de la sala de esperas privada la silueta inconfundible de Charlie, no me permití rastrear pensamientos, mucho menos sentimientos estaba demasiado lleno aquel lugar, y mi actual estado de nerviosismo extremo hubiera causado caos, mis pies se arrastraron fuera de las escaleras, y automáticamente sondee el lugar, nada extraño, estaba demasiado alerta, tal vez, debía calmarme.

-Bella!- dijo Charlie, nuevamente demasiado animado, mientras me abrazaba y tomaba mi bolso de mano.

-Hola papá- dije sonriendo, lo mejor que pude.

Mis ojos se posaron en cada árbol del sendero, tratando de ir más allá, en el bosque profundo, pero no pude captar nada, los animales no parecían asustados, las aves estaban quietas en sus nidos, comenzaba a caer la tarde. Pude divisar el viejo cartel que citaba "Bienvenidos a Forks" y algunas casitas que empezaban a llenar el verde paisaje.

-Que largo llevas el cabello- la voz de Charlie me tomo por sorpresa, tanto que cada escudo que había levantado a mi llegada se tambaleó- _"¿Qué será lo que tanto mira? Parece perdida en el bosque, se parece tanto a ella"- _Los pensamientos de Charlie llegaron a mi como ráfaga, dándome además una corta imagen, mi abuela, una hechicera, al igual que yo, debía tener más cuidado, Charlie podría no hablar demasiado, lo cual era bueno, pero observaba como halcón.

-Lo he cortado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- respondí tratando de no darle importancia.

-Pues ha vuelto a crecer- murmuro, y sin decir nada más seguimos el camino a casa.


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

El aroma del pino y el musgo colmo mis pulmones al bajar del auto, y un regocijo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo, podía sentir en el aire algo nuevo, un deje de desconfiada confianza me calo los huesos, e inmediatamente percibí su presencia.

Instintivamente como si me hubiese informado algún radar, mi cabeza giró en torno al bosque aledaño, allí, a unos quinientos metro, detrás de un pequeño arbusto, inclinada, cautelosa y sonriente, totalmente advertida de mi descubrimiento estaba aquella criatura de estatura baja, piel pálida y cabello electrizado, sus ojos dorados me dieron una terrible sensación de calma, mi llegada no seria secreto para ella, pero por ahora, solo para ella.

-"Si tu no lo dices, tampoco yo"- pensó, dejándome algo consternada, luego recordé su nombre, y lo que podía hacer, lo que seria, lo que seriamos, y una calma absoluta me invadió.

Asentí con una sonrisa, se había creado una especie de complicidad, después de todo, y por más extraño que parezca, me alegraba saber que alguien más allá afuera padecía mi situación, sin duda había enloquecido, todo era cuestión de tiempo, pero tal vez la locura este sobrevaluada, tal vez mi vida este simplemente destinada a ser una demencia.

La casa de Charlie seguía tal cual la recordaba, él era un hombre sencillo, a diferencia de mi madre, quien hacia uso de sus exquisitas ideas para exagerar al máximo cada gasto, la fachada blanca, rodeada por el verde bosque con un árbol cuyas ramas se posaban en el balcón de mi habitación, dentro, el recibidor aun fachado en madera, el viejo perchero de roble, la pequeña sala con el sofá azul añil y el reclinador de cuero marrón oscuro casi negro, las paredes tenues, un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, un intento desesperado de mi madre por traer el sol a este lóbrego y frió lugar, aquellos gabinetes aun pintados de un amarillo brillante, subí las escaleras pasando por el único baño de la casa, refunfuñando a mis adentros, sopesando una y otra vez si hacia lo correcto, sin dejar de dudar de mis instintos y mis visiones.

Charlie abrió la puerta de mi habitación, las paredes azul cielo, y las cortinas de gasa blanca seguían en su sitio, de hecho, solo había tres cambios en la habitación, una hermosa cama estilo victoriano, seguramente idea de Reneé, en ves de una cuna, un escritorio y un tocador a juego, Charlie dejo mi equipaje, luego de tres viajes escaleras abajo, y finalmente me dejo a solas, algo bueno de Charlie, es que nunca habla demasiado.

Y allí, finalmente a solas con mis pensamientos, tome conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, percatándome de que no había vuelta atrás, y que de ahora en adelante mi vida entera daría un vuelco inimaginable.

La mañana siguiente desperté con el ruido una grúa, mire por la ventana y para mi sorpresa, descubrí mi porsche estacionado en frente de la casa, me duche rápidamente, y me vestí, hoy seria mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks, a mediados de semestre, genial.

Baje las escalera arrastrando los pies, no tenia ánimos de nada, mi corazón latía rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y no tarde demasiado en captar la razón, mi padre estaba afuera de la casa, junto con dos hombres, reconocí al mayor en una silla de ruedas. Billy Black, no era santo de la devoción de mi madre, ni de la mía, Jefe de una tribu de la reserva de la Push, a las afueras de Forks, cuyo pasado estaba lleno de magia, se hablaba de encuentros con gitanos, hechiceros, y vampiros, pero no era su pasado lo que mas me molestaban era su necesidad de intrometerse en la vida ajena, siempre alardeando de su sabiduría y tratando de hacerse el protector, siempre conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, además tenia esta idea de que yo seria perfecta para su hijo, lo cual me producía una ira increíble, de una forma u otra, Billy Black era una piedra en el zapato.

Atravesé el umbral de la puerta, y me forcé a sonreír al verle, y junto a él, oh, lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, esa sonrisa simplona, esos ojos que me escrutaban como si pudiera leer mis ojos, un expectación, un revuelo de las típicas hormonas adolescentes, sin duda, era Jacob Black, mi peor pesadilla de niña, y eso es decir demasiado tomando en cuenta lo que ha sido mi vida, y ahora un obstáculo que no vacilaría en quitar del camino si me obligaba a hacerlo.

-Oh! Allí estas Bella, ¿Recuerdas a Billy Black?- y como olvidarlo, reprimí mi necesidad de mirarle mal y darle la espalda, Charlie no tenia que presenciar aquello.

Por si no lo había mencionado antes, Charlie, desde el momento en que decidió abandonar la magia por completo, se hizo ciego y sordo a todo aquello referente, incluyendo a la naturaleza de quien consideraba su mejor amigo, y yo de mi parte, decidí que no mencionaría nada acerca de eso, por lo cual mi relación con los Black y la mayoría de los habitantes de la reserva quedaba en secreto ante mi padre.

-Claro que si- dije con la sonrisa mas agradable que me fue posible- te ves bien- mencione, pero un pensamiento atravesó mi mente, uno que no deseo volver a captar jamás.

"_A cambiado, pero sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre, me pregunto si…no, de ser así no habría decidido mudarse, yo no la habría dejado"_

-Hola, soy Jacob- musito el moreno a mi lado, parecía, no de hecho estaba muy nervioso- jugábamos juntos de niños- más bien el intentaba jugar, yo solo rogaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, y axial alejarme de ellos.

-Si, lo recuerdo- me dio la mano y en ese momento una visión se develo ante mí.

Era Jacob, mucho más alto y musculoso, corría por el bosque, sudaba de una forma impresionante, y luego caía al suelo, puede sentir dolor, ira, y un calor inmenso que se extendía por su cuerpo, y luego ante mis ojos, ya no estaba Jacob, si no un enorme lobo, de pelaje rojizo, y ojos oscuros, iguales a los de el chico, me miró fijamente y salió corriendo.

Fue solo un segundo, pero Billy noto el cambio en mi expresión, al subir al auto y ver su mirada por el retrovisor supe que tarde o temprano tendríamos una conversación sobre esto, pero no me importo, tenia más de que preocuparme, estaba a punto de encontrarme con mi destino.


End file.
